


Fireplace

by papyruspie



Series: TNG High School AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Contemplation, Gen, M/M, Off screen first kiss! Hehehe, Young Love, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruspie/pseuds/papyruspie
Summary: Data has made some friends recently... Lore doesn’t really agree with his brother having human friends. This leads to lots of contemplating by the fireplace.
Relationships: Data & Lore (Star Trek), Data/Geordi La Forge, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Series: TNG High School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this while I was sitting by the fireplace. What a surprise, huh? 
> 
> I’m posting this late at night because I have a feeling I won’t have much time Christmas morning lol. So apologies if there’s any mistakes that slipped by my sleepy self.

The fireplace was burning hot. Some might call it cozy. As an android, Lore couldn’t really say. The teenage android just stared into the fire, feeling indifferent to the heat it gave off.

He sighed from his position on the ground, laying stomach down in front of the fireplace. Christmas was... meh. And yes, Data had called him a Scrooge once he understood what that meant. 

Christmas was just too cheery. Too full of stupid people who think that December changes everything and makes it all better, but January comes and then they realize that nothing has changed. His typically pessimistic outlook on life apparently ruined people’s Christmases. What was he supposed to do? Fake being happy just for the sake of others? No. He would never. 

This Christmas was going to be extra shitty, because Data had  _ friends  _ now. His brother had turned to the humans that hated them so and befriended some of them. 

  
_ Utter betrayal,  _ Lore thought.  _ Data really is naive, he thinks they actually  care _ _about him!_

  
Lore was home alone on Christmas break because of Data’s precious friends. Data was over at Will whatever’s house with the bunch of them. Of course, Lore actually remembered Will’s last name. Riker. But he wished he didn’t have the ability to recall every last one of those stupid friend’s names and faces. He wouldn’t remember them if he had a choice. 

He didn’t trust them for a second. But their father had completed dismissed Lore’s complaints, as always, saying it was good for Data to finally be integrating himself into humanity, and even suggesting Lore do the same! Him? Go to some human asshole’s house and watch pointless Christmas movies? And he was more aware than Data of things. He was sure Data was probably only invited for a laugh. Maybe he should’ve gone along, to defend Data. 

But...Data seemed actually  _ happy  _ now. Of course, his brother wouldn’t admit that, being so insistent that he wasn’t able to feel any emotions. But Data always had some kind of story when he came home now, something a friend had done that taught him more about humanity. Data was beginning to really wish he was more like humans. Lore didn’t know what to do about that. He’d usually be blunt and honest about these things, but this was his brother. His only friend, who, admittedly, he was losing to some other people now. He couldn’t just destroy Data’s happiness though. So he sat at home, bored as he could be... and damn. He just realized he kinda was being fake happy for someone else’s sake. Or at least, he was keeping face as if everything was normal.

There was NOTHING to do though. No way was he going to go check on his dad, who was out in his workshop doing who knows what. That would only end in an argument or something. So he was spending his time staring at the fire, while some mediocre Christmas songs played faintly on the radio.

Four hours later, and Data was finally home. Lore was now sitting on the couch, but still staring at the fireplace, lost in his thoughts.

“Hello Lore,” Data said, walking over to the living room to join his brother.

“Hey,” Lore nodded.

“Did you know that there is a film about a human who was raised as an elf? Apparently it is quite an amusing holiday movie.”

“Yeah? I’ve heard of it, Data.”

“Ah. It is one of Geordi’s favourites. We also watched Deanna’s pick - The Polar Express, though she claims it is just an excuse to drink hot chocolate. She rather enjoys chocolate.”

“That’s... nice,” Lore managed to say.

“Yes,” Data agreed. “I now have a dilemma. My friends were hoping to go to my house Wednesday. To make a gingerbread house.”

“So why don’t you ask dad then?” Lore questioned while internally hoping this wouldn’t work out for Data. A whole day having to avoid Data’s friends? Sounds even  _ better _ than staring at a burning fire.

“I already have his permission. However, I am concerned about you.”

Lore scoffed. “Why? Worried I’ll ruin your get together?”

“Of course not. I know your opinions on humans are strong, and am aware this may be a ...disagreeable situation for you to be put in.”

“Yeah...? What’s your point?”

“I am saying, Lore, that if you do not wish for my friends to come here, I will tell my friends we will have to go to someone else’s home.”

“Oh,” Well, damn. He couldn’t just screw this up for his brother, could he? “They can come, it’s alright.”

“Really?” Data tilted his head. “You are certain?”

Lore sighed. “Yeah. I’ll just stay out of your way.”

“Thank you, brother. I appreciate it. And... you are welcome to join us. My friends have said they would like to meet you.”

“Why’s that?” Lore asked defensively.

“Because they I know I have a twin brother. And they thought perhaps they could become friends with you as well. I did warn them that would be difficult though.”

“Like I said, I’ll stay out of the way.”

* * *

That did not go according to plan. On Wednesday, the doorbell rang nearly an hour earlier than Data’s friends were supposed to get there. 

“Lore, could you please get the door?” Data shouted from downstairs. “I am currently preoccupied. I am adding some additional decorations for my friends’ arrival.”

“Fine!” He shouted back.

He opened the door and goddamn  _ Geordi LaForge  _ was there.

“Hey, Data! It looks like I’m the first one to get here. Just you and me for a while.... that sounds nice, huh?” Geordi chuckled nervously.

Lore just about shut the door on Geordi.   
_ Was this guy trying to hit on Data?? _

Instead, he replied “I’m not Data,”

Shock was visible on Geordi’s face. “Oh! Oh... Lore? Sorry. I just assumed Data would be answering the door.” 

“He’s still busy decorating, since you’re so early.” Lore stiffly remarked. “But come inside, I guess.”

“Thanks. Sorry about all that... uh....”

“Just... don’t even talk about it.”

“Okay.... I guess I’ll go find Data.”

“He’s downstairs.”

Geordi headed to join Data, but Lore could still hear their sickeningly sweet conversation from upstairs.

“Oh, Geordi! You are early!”

“Yeah, I was um, hoping we could hang out... just the two of us for a while, before everyone else gets here.”

“Ah. You may assist me in decorating, if you would like.”

“Sure! Sounds fun!”

Lore  _ really _ didn’t know what to think about that. He went once again to stare at the fireplace. It was becoming his spot of contemplation, or something. 

It definitely sounded like Geordi, for some reason, liked Data. Romantically. A human with a crush on an android? Nothing was  _ wrong  _ with that, but he never thought a human would genuinely want to be friends with androids, never mind dating them. It was an uncomfortable idea to him, at the least. That there were people who weren’t so against androids as everyone in school seemed to be? Where were these people every other year in high school, huh?

The doorbell rang again, bringing Lore out of his thoughts.

“Could you please answer the door again brother?” Data shouted. “Geordi and I need to look presentable for our friends!”

“Yes, we’ve just been decorating a lot! No... nothing else! Haha!” Geordi chimed in. 

“Indeed, no impromptu ‘make-out session’ commenced! We have just been decorating!”Data agreed.

“Oh god,” Lore muttered, before yelling “Fine! By the way, Data, you are such a bad liar!”

This time, opening the door revealed Will Riker and Deanna Troi, holding hands.

Deanna smiled. “Hello, Data.”

“Not Data, Lore.” He corrected quickly.

“Lore?” Riker asked. “Really? Data made it sound like it would be difficult to get even a glimpse of you.”

“Well... he’s busy downstairs. Just finishing up  _ decorating _ with Geordi.”

“Alright,” Deanna said. “I’m Deanna, and this is Will. May we come inside?”

“Go ahead,” Lore sighed.

“Thanks,” Riker nodded, stepping inside. “So, are you going to join us?”

“No, that’s... fine, really. I’d prefer to keep to myself.”

Deanna gave him a scrutinizing look, but didn’t comment on what he said. “We’ll just go downstairs, I guess. Nice to meet you Lore.”

“Uh huh,” he replied, slinking off to his and Data’s room. And that was the end of it. Alone at last, away from Data’s ridiculous friends and whatever the heck Geordi was to him now... 

But, of course, Lore was wrong in thinking that was the end of his interactions with Data’s friends that day. 

The doorbell rang a few more times, and thankfully Data was able to answer it now.

A few minutes after what Lore presumed was the last person to arrive, Data texted him.

Data: Please come downstairs. I promise you, it is for something important. I would appreciate your being there. You may leave afterwards.

_ Oh great...  _

Lore: Ok

Just a sec

Data: Thank you brother.

* * *

Everyone was already seated downstairs. Data sat on the love seat beside Geordi, Lore noted. There was no open spots left, so Lore opted to sit on the floor. He was going to be leaving soon anyways. 

“Now that everyone is here,” Data started, “I have-  we  have...” he trailed off, looking dazed and ...nervous, even. 

Geordi grasped Data’s hand tight. “We have an announcement to make.” He grinned at Data, and Data gave a small smile in return.

“We are dating now,” Data finished.

“I knew this would happen,” Deanna spoke warmly. “I’m so happy for you both!”

Congratulations spread throughout the room until Lore was the only one who hadn’t said anything. Dammit. He had to say something nice. 

“I can see you make each other happy. Congrats.”

Data frowned. “I cannot feel ‘happy’. My relationship with Geordi is unfortunately not going to be a typical one.”

“It’s alright Data, I already said it doesn’t bother me,” Geordi whispered.

“I apologize, Geordi,” Data whispered back. “I am lucky to have you as my boyfriend.”

He then turned to the group. “Now we may begin our festivities. The gingerbread kit is on the table over there.”

Lore snuck upstairs while the friends headed over to the table. Data  was  happy, he could tell.

As he went back to the fireplace once again alone, he hummed a tune. 

_ There'll be much mistltoeing _

_ And hearts will be glowing _

_ When loved ones are near _

_ It's the most wonderful time of the year... _

Lore could only hope it would be “wonderfully” over with soon. Christmas. He really didn’t care for it. At least it would be a new year soon. Maybe something good could come of that? Only time would tell. 

_ Here’s hoping for the best,  _ he thought.

The fire was kinda nice after all, he’d decided. It gave a new ambience to the room. Something like that.

Bah humbug.

(Happy holidays to you all!!)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be happier but it turned out this way. Oh well. I like it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, and happy holidays!! :D


End file.
